bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxxthewolf
'Welcome to my talk page everyone!' Well, this is just my talk page. If you want to discuss anything about Bioshock, my characters, ideas for Bioshock (including new Plasmids or Tonics or weapons) feel free to ask! Here are some rules for my talk page: 1. Please don't post anything innapropriate, such as nudity, blood, and gore. 2. No trolling, please, I don't need it. 3. No bullying. 4. Don't steal my ideas, please, I worked really hard on them. 5. Please don't cuss, unless it involves something with Bioshock. 6. Don't critizise if you don't have a good reason. 7. Don't bully others on the talk page. 8. No spam, please. 9. Don't be racist or sexist, it's just messed up. 10. Finally, if you would like to RP with me, go to my email at skylormis@gmail.com to start it. I hope you enjoy my ideas and have fun!!!! Re: Big Brother Weapons Of course! Feel free to do so. You may want to sign your comments next time, though. --Willbachbakal 06:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Good luck to you too. You're getting off to a really good start, and I'd love to see more ideas of yours. --Willbachbakal 17:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The upgrade you suggested is a fantastic idea. Funnily enough, the Music Box Gun was the article I was the least inspired to write, precisely because I had run out of original ideas. I'm gonna develop on it a little and replace one of my less inspired upgrades with it. Thank you for your suggestion, I'll give you credit for it on the article and on my hub. --Willbachbakal 00:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Template:Welcome I noticed that you edited the Template:Welcome (your changes). I'm guessing that you tried to edit the "Welcome" section on your userpage and were redirected to editing the template page without noticing it. Please don't edit the template page. Just remove the Welcome template from your userpage if you want to have something else there instead. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) User pages I noticed that you have been correcting spelling errors on people's user pages. I know that you have good intentions, but generally editing another person's user page is not allowed unless he or she has specifically given permission for it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 12:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, it's a common misunderstanding for new editors. Keep up the good work! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] Re: Combining Sequels? I saw your articles on your main characters, and they're very good. I don't exactly understand what you mean by "combining sequels", though. You're free to use any ideas I posted and integrate it to your blog, if that's what you mean. --Willbachbakal 06:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You mean merging universes? I hadn't thought of that. I hadn't really planned to include any characters other than my own in my plot(s), but if you want to you could always use my characters and settings in your story. --Willbachbakal 20:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Anytime. :) --Willbachbakal 00:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) <- You mean this? There aren't that many feminine Big Daddy poses around. --Willbachbakal 07:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The picture you chose is more neutral, so it'd be the right one. --Willbachbakal 19:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Subject Omega We only create two pages for the same character in cases where combining the articles would be obvious spoilers. For example, we separate Atlas and Fontaine into two articles because those personas are treated as separate people throughout most of BioShock. If we combined them, then people who searched our wiki for "Atlas" would be redirected to the Fontaine article, and it would be a huge spoiler for them. The same with Subject Sigma. Subject Omega, on the other hand, is not spoilers because we know that he is Sinclair from the first moment we encounter him. In fact, he's never called "Subject Omega" in game; that's just a name that fans came up with because of the symbol on his hand. Therefore, any info about Omega should just be placed in the article about Sinclair. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures First of all, since you are relatively new to this wiki I'd like to welcome you. Secondly, I'd like to thank you for the additional pictures you have posted to the site. Everyone member's contributions help make this a more appealing wiki. I've read your "10 commandments" for your Talk page and would like to offer some purely constructive criticism. The following is a link to the Bioshock image policy, https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Image_Policy. The best images are high resolution ones without HUD elements or wordmarks. Also, it's very helpful if, before uploading a picture, you check the picture listings to make sure there aren't any similar images so that we don't end up with repetitive pictures. I hope you find this helpful and thank you again for your efforts. Unownshipper 22:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC)